thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Railroad Trouble - PC Beta - The Engines Watch Thomas's Transformation - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what Thomas's transformation should like in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for PC, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr as Agent Ed *Barker as The Pharmacist *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Thomas as Rayman *Tillie as Princess Suzy *Toots as The Insane Inmate *Johnny as The Bartender *Tootle as The Elephant *Montana as Burk *Harry Hogwarts as The Judge *Ivor as The Clerk *Pufle as Child 14 *Linus as Child 18 *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 Transcript: *(Casey Jr heads toward the railroad station, but hears a sound of animals crying for help, takes out a ladder, then climbs up to see what the noise is all about, and pears over to have a look) *Barker: Come on, ya guys. Keep on goin'. (Casey gasps when he sees Barker and his minions loading some frightened animals into crates) Keep it up now. We ain't gettin' all day! *Casey Jr: Hmm... Now where have all those creatures from? *Barker: Move it, move it. Let's git another! (Farnsworth brings a frightened monkey named Lightning McQueen toward Barker) And whit's yer name? (McQueen only chatters) Okay, ya'll do. In ya go! (puts McQueen into a crate with two swans named Choo Choo and Little Chug, two pigs named Bahia Train and Basil, a donkey named Shawn, and two dogs named Alfred and Scott) You eight fools will do great at the circus. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a cat named Zephie is thrown toward him) And whit may yer name be? *Zephie: Zephie. *Barker: Oh, so ya can talk, eh? *Zephie: Yes, sir. *Barker: Alright, girl! In ya go too! (puts Zephie into a crate with Melissa, a pink mouse, a green hedgehog named Emma, a green fox called Brewster, a green dog with a red collar, Greendale Rocket, and four little donkeys named Rasmus, Tom Jerry, Steam Lokey, and Edgar) Ya kids have had some fun. Now, pay for it. (grabs the crate and puts into the last coach on his train) *Casey Jr: Oh! So that's why! (climbs back down the ladder, then sprouts out orange fox ears, puts the ladder back in his bagpack, but sprouts an orange fox's tail, and runs back to warn Tillie) TILLIE! *(Thomas sips his coke, and crunches into some pizza, made from Baker the Train, until he feels his nose turn black. Toots gulps and taps Johnny on the shoulder, causing him to turn around when Tillie gasps) *Thomas: (his ears become long and pointy. Tootle's mouth falls down) What's... happening-- to me?!! (a long tail pops out of his pants. Montana's mouth falls down) No... I've got to... fight it. Can't lose... (Tillie gasps again. Harry Hogwarts and Ivor scream) control. Will storm--?! (Pufle and Linus gulp) Body, weak? (transforms into a black cat and cackles when Tillie backs away, scared as Toots and Johnny yell) *Toots: Oh, it's coming! (Thomas grabs the last modified pig and runs away) *Wilson: Oh no! (Tillie suddenly sprouts out orange fox ears) *Tillie: Oh! What's happening to me?! Category:UbiSoftFan94